


Tuesday afternoon in the Public，Vidocq and the children's book

by majorjelly



Series: Work for Pension 养老金系列 [2]
Category: French History RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorjelly/pseuds/majorjelly
Summary: “建国之后不许成精，这是最新规则。”出版商冲着维多克遗憾地摇了摇头，他们坐在出版商永远拥挤的办公室里，脚边堆满了无处可放的清样和库存。“动物不能说话，任何不符合这一事实的书都不能出版。”





	Tuesday afternoon in the Public，Vidocq and the children's book

星期二下午，维多克，共和国和儿童读物

 

维多克坐在客厅壁炉前，懊恼的发现，由于拿皇新政苛刻的出版限制，他引以为傲的回忆录可能，也许，很大概率无法出版了。

 

“建国之后不许成精，这是最新规则。”出版商冲着维多克遗憾地摇了摇头，他们坐在出版商永远拥挤的办公室里，脚边堆满了无处可放的清样和库存。“动物不能说话，任何不符合这一事实的书都不能出版。”

维多克看着矮小的出版商，摆出了难以置信的表情：“’把真人真事部分用特殊的艺术手法进行处理，比如用动物拟人、指代’——这正是您本人提出的修改建议吧？您说这样写可以为顺利初版提供保障！”

“维多克先生，风向变了。”出版商有些局促地摘下眼镜，“您的上一卷回忆录大获成功，但也给我们惹来了好些麻烦。难道您这就忘了去年的三场官司？那些出现在您书中的酒吧老板告您诽谤，说您回忆录里的犯罪故事都是杜撰的，损害了他们的清誉！我们出版社也跟着上了好几次法庭，法官都认识我了。”

维多克立刻生气的挥起拳头，“这群混蛋！我的书字字属实，绝无掺假！他们靠着我的书出了名，生意火爆，却反咬一口！三场官司我都胜利了，他们应该反过来付我宣传费才对！”他洪亮的声音在办公室里隆隆回响，桌角露出的稿纸都跟着微微震动。出版商痛苦地捏着鼻梁，艰难地回答说：“宣传效果好极了，这是真的，但这不是长久之计。能用艺术手法解决的问题就交给艺术，用毛驴代替蠢贼，用花猫代替老鸨，这能让艺术性和讽刺性都得到提升……”

“可是您刚刚却说不能出版了！”

“我也说了，维克多先生，这是最新的规则。”出版商向着这位巴黎地下世界的皇帝探过身，压低声音快速说道，“我们压根就不该说这个，不能议论！那一位，你知道我说的是谁，重启了九三年之后的政策，出版物必须，也只能反映共和国的精神！”

这一套禁止议论的说辞令维多克感到不舒服，作为一个曾经在街垒风潮里出生入死的老巴黎警察，他没想到这种管控有一天会加在自己身上。他需要另辟蹊径。

“那预付金怎么办呢？”他看似担忧的问，“我已经收下了回忆录的预付金，单方面的拒绝出版会让您蒙受损失的。”他更关心因无法出版而损失的版税，那将是他养老金的重要组成部分，但此时没有提到的必要。

小个子出版商摔回了自己的座椅，他甚至填不满自己的扶手椅，空荡荡的椅子使他看起来更加渺小了，维多克想。“我们已经尝试了所有办法，先生，但也只能认栽了。”

他拉开抽屉，掏出书稿，退给了维多克。

 

回忆录无法出版，养老金补充计划也泡汤了。这就是维多克愤愤不平地坐在客厅壁炉前的原因，“如果不许动物说话，那只能把所有童话书都一把火烧掉了！”他轻轻诅咒到。

忽然，灵感像一道闪电击中了他。

“童话书。”笑容浮现在维多克脸上，他再次被自己的聪明才智折服。

维多克立刻致信他的出版商，信只有一行内容：“请尝试以下途径：上架建议，儿童读物。”

 

很快，童话《维克多漫游奇境》就悄悄出现在了全法国的书店里。出版商没有组织宣发活动，但愤怒的家长们还是迅速的占领了各大论坛和书评网站，恶评如潮。

 

“少年儿童成长的毒瘤！”

“罪犯和邪恶污染了孩子的眼睛！”

“抵制犯罪童话！”

 

两周之内，《维克多漫游奇境》就成了新共和国“最糟糕的童话书”，发酵成了现象级事件。读者纷纷购买，希望看一看这本书究竟有多烂，图书销售一空，书店补货不及，平台显示缺货。

 

“马赛再加一万本！”巴黎的小办公室内此刻正热火朝天，职员们忙着应付不断增加的订单。唯一没有被混乱侵袭的一角，出版商安然蜷缩在自己过大的扶手椅里，维多克一如既往的坐在他对面，他们各自捧着一杯酒。

“曲线救国，先生，达成目标有时候需要委婉的迂回。”维多克得意的说。

“疯狂的举动，大胆的成功。”出版商举起酒杯，“维克多是个不错的笔名，您应该考虑继续用下去，我们绝不会拒绝一出道就大获成功的新星。”

维多克眨眨眼，轻轻碰杯，玻璃相撞的声音在混乱的办公室里没人听见。

“致共和国。”他说。

 

“致共和国。”


End file.
